someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link
Prolouge: Day 12: I have to get away. It... keeps following me. To anyone who finds this, just know I loved him up until... the end. It all began on my 13th birthday. My parents had bought me a Nintendo GameCube and some games to go with it. Mario Sunshine, Metroid Prime, Wind Waker, and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Melee was always my favorite. I used to love playing it with my father. He would always give me pointless trivia. "The tip of the sword does more damage." I love my dad. He is one of the best people in my life. He was the one who taught me my computer skills. After a couple of months of playing Melee, I was getting board with the standard characters. I was thinking of hacking the game, but my parents would flip if I broke my favorite game. One day, when my parents where out, I booted up some software and started to get my ideas down on paper. I thought of some NPCs that already had sprites. Two came to mind, Shadow Link, and Toad. I decided I would just try ShadowLink, because my best character was Adult Link. After an hour or so of writing and copying code from Adult Link, I was finished. I put the modifyied CD into my GameCube to copy the data into my memory card. It was successful. I booted up my copy of Super Smash Bros. Melee. I went to the character select screen. There, next to Pichu, was Shadow Link. *Knock, knock, knock* My parents had come home early. I just shut down my computer, and thought to myself "Hopefully Dad won't be mad when he notices Shadow Link." I went downstairs to greet my parents. "Hey kiddo." I always hated when Mom said that. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." "David, you want to play Super Smash Bros.?" "Yeah!" So I went back upstairs after my dad got changed. When he finally got upstairs, we started playing. "Hey David?" "Yeah Dad?" "Who's the new guy?" "Oh... uh...?" I didn't know what to say, how would he react? "I love the look of him! What does down b do?" I was quite happy he thought Shadow Link was part of the game. So for the next couple of weeks my dad took quite a liking to Shadow Link... Almost to much. He would always woop me while playing. He completely knew every possible strategy for Shadow Link. I think he stayed home from work one time to play the game. Eventually I asked him about this. "Dad, what's up with Shadow Link?" "Nothing, nothing. I just uh... I just like him." That was scary for me. I had no idea what was happening to him. Did something happen to him. I told my mother about this and she just shrugged it off. So I did the same. A few weeks went by when one day I started to hear my mom screaming. I ran down the stairs thinking she slipped and fell, or she cut herself. Then, I saw it. Standing there -no- cast there was Shadow Link. But, what was casting the shadow. He was striking with his sword, the shadow blade hitting my mother. I didn't know what to do. Do I call 911, or do I attack it? I ran towards it. It vanished. I went to my mother. There was no blood, no wounds. There was nothing, but she was dead. I went to go call for an ambulance when I heard something. "The tip of the sword does more damage." That was nonsense. I couldn't locate where the sound was coming from. I looked around, no speakers, no one else, nothing. The sound felt like it was coming from inside my own head. What did it mean? It kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't take it. "STOP!!!" I fell to the floor, covering my ears. Then it stopped, so I got up, trying to get my bearings. I went back to get the phone when I noticed, my mother had vanished. Epilogue Day 1: The police didn't believe me. The man who talked to me said she was murdered and my subconscious was making the rest up. But I knew that it was my father- the Shadow who killed my mother. Author's Notes So, this is my first CreepyPasta and I'm not quite sure if it's good or not. If you have any suggestions on how to improve it, please tell me. The Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game